Perfluoroelastomers, providing, as they do, excellent physical properties and resistance to environmental attack, are widely used in applications where extraordinary resistance to heat and corrosive fluids is required. Elastomers of this type that contain a reactive nitrile cure site can be cured or vulcanized with a curative that joins the nitrile cure sites into a triazine. A wide variety of curatives or accelerators has been suggested in the past, of which tetraphenyltin has been found to be especially satisfactory. However, continuing effort has been directed toward the development of new curing agents which provide more rapid and complete vulcanization at low and moderate temperatures and which result in a cured product exhibiting resistance to the broadest possible range of environments.